


Bright like a Star

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FLUUUUUUFFF, Not literally, just sayo thinking of how much she loves tsugumi, summary doesnt really says to much is part of the song lol, tsugu is a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: “The reason why tonight is so beautifulit's probably for us and not for the stars ”
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Bright like a Star

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo!!!!  
> sayotsugu for everyone who needs it
> 
> not necessary but if you want to listen the song that inspire me,,,  
> is mikrokosmos by bts <33333
> 
> english is not my first lenguage! if you find any mistake i would appreciate if you tell me!  
> enjoy it <3

**_"You got me_ **

**_when i see you i dream that I got you in those dark nights ”_ **

Sayo would not know how to define it, when Tsugumi approached her it was in the most unexpected way, a baking class and a couple of cookies later and suddenly something had connected them.

The more she knew Tsugumi the more she wanted to be around and the more Tsugumi shone the more she wanted to catch her.

She didn't call herself a dreamy person, but the way she wished to hold Tsugumi's hand was new, _different,_ than what she used to think about her friends. At the moment Sayo never thought if it as love, but just admiration and inspiration.

Throughout the weeks and months something made them closer, as if the rope that united them at first only attracted them, but Sayo was not really aware of that, not when Tsugumi's presence always made her happy and just made her want more.

Everything changed when one day their hands accidentally brushed during their afternoons at Hazawa Coffee, it had been very soft, almost non-existent but it was enough to fill Sayo's body with electricity, and little by little their touches began to grow, shocks of shoulders, pats on the head (from Sayo to Tsugumi, obviously), subtle games of their fingers, holding hands until they reach the comfort of hugging.

Tsugumi fit Sayo so perfectly that she was beginning to wonder if they had been made for each other.

Sayo then decided to give it a name, _love,_ she still remembers Lisa's scream when she confessed it and how excited she was that Sayo was in such a beautiful situation with Tsugumi, but that only brought doubts and fears and the idea of losing what she had with the barista at that time terrified her, feeling so attached to her, her heart swelled with happiness and the idea of taking her away broke it into several pieces.

But life had sided with Hikawa Sayo and a couple of hours before her planned confession Tsugumi took her to a park near CiRCLE to confess that the way she saw the guitarist was too much to be friendship. It took ten minutes for Sayo to reply and she still regretted having made Tsugumi drop a couple of tears because she thought she had ruined everything, _honestly ... as if Tsugumi was able of causing some kind of hurt._

They started a first time relation, so nervous and happy that sometimes they forgot that they had to let go of their hands to separate, obviously it was not so easy, having Afterglow questioning you can be a little intimidating and watching Yukina stare at Tsugumi so intently for five minutes can be really awkward, but their friends were happy for them and their support meant the world to them.

Now Sayo was looking at the girl sitting next to her on a small hill hidden somewhere near Haneoka they had spent the whole day doing things, going through shops, playing some games, buying snacks and desserts and maybe one or another stolen kiss.

It was a little more to get to the subway station so a break before going there was not something they couldn't do, it was not so late but the huge blue blanket with white dots on the the sky was already illuminating them, but not before having Tsugumi pointing to the first star in the sky, which Sayo knew did not compare to the star that was holding her hand.

 _Star._ Tsugumi was a star, white and bright, full of hope and kindness, the type that when you look at it brings you out a smile and they brilliance stays in your memory, the kind that when you look for it in the sky it motivates you and Sayo considered herself lucky to have caught a star like her.

They hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable, Sayo appreciated even these moments where the only thing she was aware of was her breathing and her heartbeat, excited but calm, like being in a situation like that with the person who gave her the most happiness in the world.

Her hands were still together, Tsugumi's head on her shoulder and her on Tsugumi's head, she could feel her girlfriend breathing slowly and calmly.

Sayo wondered if this was some kind of dream, like those times that everything is so good that it makes you doubt how real it is, but the pressure of her hand on Tsugumi's is enough to ensure that it is there at the moment and it is something that is happening.

Sometimes she wondered if the same thing happened to her girlfriend, if they shared the same anxious heartbeats when they were going on a date, if they felt the same energy in their hands when they took them or if her body was also a kind of jelly each time that their lips connected. Sayo wondered if Tsugumi felt as in love as she was.

She was in love with Tsugumi, with the shape of her eyes and lips, the chocolate cascades that brushed her shoulders, her precious hands and her pretty figure, her melodious voice or her brilliant smile, it would have been impossible for her not to have fallen the way she did.

The time passed and Sayo was sure that they should leave soon before arriving very late, but oh so selfish of her wanting to stay with Tsugumi at that exact moment, under the stars and the blanket of the night covering them, keeping secretly their looks and. touches

Sayo did not think much about what will happen in the future because with Tsugumi she wants to go as far as she can, as high as both can reach, so high as to confuse Tsugumi as a star, the most beautiful in the whole sky.

"Like the most beautiful star in the sky ..."

"Uh? Did you say something, Sayo-san?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"The most beautiful star in the world is in my hands and I want her to shine as much as she can, because I don't know anyone with her brightness" with her hands now on her cheeks, she joined their lips in a tender kiss, longing for enough to transmit all the love that she has for her.

Sayo promised heaven to take care of the star they put in her sky, because she was lucky to have such a peculiar glow on her, because she was lucky that she could shine for her equally.

**_“The reason why tonight is so beautiful_ **

**_it's probably for us and not for the stars ”_ **


End file.
